The Pride of Mystic Woods
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Duo's the Prince of Mystic Woods and late for his daily lessons. What happens when it's Aquatic Elf lover that's chasing him there? Pure, and simple goofiness ^_^


The Pride of Mystic Woods  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
6-15-03  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Ye know I don't own the Guys. Nor do I own "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from 'The Lion King'. But I do own meh truck and the plot! And ye canna 'ave either! lol ^_~   
  
"~Lyrics~"  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
The sky was bright, sun shinning on all things below its airy realm. A light breeze blew across animal, humanoid and plant alike, calming the worst of souls with it's carrying of a light sweet fragrant smell. Like the sun shinning and smiling on all those below it, were the millions of plants in a secluded area of land smiling down on the small inhabitants of the Mystic Woods. They watched, waved, giggled and laughed at the small-bodied running along their grounds laughing to one another trying to catch the one running in front of his friend. The two small ones were late for another meeting the eldest of the Oaks commented to its kin.  
  
Chimed giggles with swaying branches were the elders answering agreements though some were twinkling with glee. Elves were such fickle creatures. These particular two were not exception to this rule. It was not that they were late, as the case was... it was that one of them was late while the other just chased him to the spot his meeting was supposed to be, his little slender legs pounding in their royal blue coverings. The lad he was chasing was covered in his normal blue, violet and gold clothing that his royal heritage demanded him wear unless out of his kingdom for safety. The youth didn't mind though, he loved the colors! Anything looked good on him but red, that was one thing he didn't take pleasure from wearing and what his friends and father threatened to dress him in if he didn't act his post accordingly.  
  
A young Pine sapling giggled waving her tiny branches at her running Prince as he stumbled to keep from running over her and mumbled an apology before being on his way; his Aquatic Elf friend hot on his tail easily clearing her small form with one jump. They were such silly elves! Always fun to watch them play!  
  
"Run all you like! You're princely attire and magic can't save your sorry aurse today!"  
  
Snorting at the less then lively jab to his standings in life the young elf in front chanced a glance back smiling before his braid whapped him in the face from turning against the wind, "~I'm gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware!~"  
  
Eyeing the other, onyx eyes twinkling, smirk tipping those full tiers, "~Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair~" calling back to his friend he had to duck a pinecone thrown at him, those violet eyes promising pain later after his lessons. Making calls on the other's prized hair was a no-no, every elf in the Mystic Woods knew this fact... the ones that did not, held tongue against saying anything for the only elf that held such hair was their beloved Prince Duo.  
  
Alright, that was a low blow... that meant War but right now he had to get to his lessons or Tro-sensei was going to tell his father yet again, he was late. Hopping swiftly over a rock bridge of Swallows Creek Duo yelled back, dancing on the last rock mocking his friend, "~I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!~" before quickly making his escape.  
  
Fire burning in his eyes the Aquatic elf eyed his Wood Elf friend with suspicion. He was up to something... "~Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing~" swirling his fingers before him, one counter the other clock he stopped for a second before snapping them twice watching in mute fascination as the water before him arched in a wavering bridge for him to cross. It was true, he could hop the stones like his smaller companion, but he liked to play with the water. What was point of being an Aquatic Elf if you could not play with it?  
  
Side stepping quickly Duo once again apologized to another tree, a large strapping Maple if he was right and proceeded into the clearing where his teacher was waiting calmly nodding once or twice to the blonde Desert Elf beside him. "~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" And he would too! He had, however, no intention of kicking his father, King Heero of Mystic Woods, off the throne. Elves lived long lives and he loved his father, there was no way he would willingly take the throne before his time.  
  
Catching the young pups last bellow a blonde head whipped around quickly, eyes flashing in annoyance. This was the fourth time in six days that he was late for his lessons! "~You've got quiet a long way to go young master if you think-~"  
  
Oh Qat... just have to bring that up don't you my little advisor friend? "~No one saying do this.~"  
  
"~Now when I said that-~"  
  
We know, we know... Grinning the Aquatic elf burst thru the brush calling out, "~No one saying be there!~" He was never one to pass up on a good ganging tirade.  
  
Ignoring him always worked best for Duo. Quatre had a habit of blowing things out of proportion... the poor guy worried too much! They Wood Elves had a life span of near three thousand years. He was only twenty-five at the moment. A kid! Maybe not in human years, but if you were any from one to two hundred in elven... you were still considered a kid. He had plenty of time to learn things! "~No one saying stop that! No one saying see here!~"  
  
"~Now see here!!!~" Did the child not understand that his lessons were important!? Sadly, as he marched around in small circles, eyeing the violet eyed boy and wondering how different he was from his father, Quatre knew that even grown up - whenever the poor boy *grew up*, he'd still be a kid at heart.  
  
Smiling at the two bickering the lone Aquatic Elf walked over to the Grey Elf, nodding his head in greeting, receiving a quiet "Hello Wufei" back before his tanned lips quirked upwards belting out, "~Free to run around all day!~" It was the Elven motto after all; live free.  
  
"~Free to do it all my way.~" Waving towards his elven teacher Trowa, Duo skipped around the blonde Desert Elf gleefully.  
  
Rolling aquamarine Quatre glared at the other, not giving into twirling in circles watching him to get dizzy like he did the week before, "~I think it's time that you and I, Arranged a heart to heart~"  
  
Smart elf! Duo laughed twirling around flinging his arms out happily eyeing the trees above him, "~Kings don't need advice from little blondies for a start~" he could hear their laughter at him. He loved listening to the voices of his forest.  
  
Someone snorted stifling snickers. Blinking in shock Duo's small advisor struggled with how to take that line. He as short, he was blonde he was also a damned Desert Elf! He didn't have to take this! "~If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!!~" King Heero had summoned him to his son's advisor and he took the job out of respect for both parties, but as the years wore on, he was starting to find less... something... from his job. "~Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about!~" Oh Prince Duo was bright alright, the brightest he'd see yet besides that Aquatic Elf he hung around with all the time and called Love... but this... was starting to really get on his nerves... Heavens help him if this continued for the next two hundred years! "~This child is getting wildly out of wing!~"  
  
Grinning widely skipping Duo made way to his almond eyed water love grabbing his arm and dragging him to the middle of the clearing to waltz around his arched browed advisor. "~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~"  
  
"~Everybody look left~" Trowa smiled turning his head. Oh it wasn't a royal command, only Heero-sama could truly order someone. Duo... was able to order them, only it the situation drastically called for it. He was still, a child after all. "~Everybody look right~" Twisting once more his smile grew. Duo-oji had turned out to be a wonderfully, cheerful lad to be around. He always had a smile and joke to tell, lifting someone's day, making it brighter. He truly was the "Pride of Mystic Woods". His Heero-sama had done a marvelous job of raising his son on his own, with the help of his staff granted... but raising a child was all the parents job, others could only help, "~Everywhere you look I'm, Standing in the spotlight!~"  
  
"~Not yet!~" He had to admit though. Duo-oji took to toying with his poor advisor a little much at times. However Trowa hadn't the heart to make the braided elf stop. It was good to rile Quatre up sometimes, he needed to join in and take break from his work. If not, it might actually kill him someday.  
  
Tree's swinging to an unheard beat let their voices join with those of the four on their grounds, "~Let every creature go for broke and sing... Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing~" Their small royal prince had grow much over the years of their watching. He had learned a great many things to help on his way. Though the road of life was long with much to learn, he would make a wonderful king... like that of his father. "~It's gonna be King Duo's finest fling~"  
  
Grinning as Wufei spun him around, his braid whipping through the playful air, "~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" It would be a long, long time in the making, he would learn so much! He would keep playing jokes on the palace staff. Keep being the lovable boy he was. "~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" He would forever leave to be as great as his father was and remember to love all of those around him. Those who looked out and cared for him all his life... those who loved him back... Just like a great king should. "~Oh, I just can't wait... to be King!~"  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
And this is what you get with me sort of tired and on a sugar high. ::laughs grinning::   
  
Whatcha think? Goofy enough? Hope so, I'll do a compainion peice to it later on to really end it with. ^_^ Lemme know whatcha think! I'm off to my others now! Ja! ::waves::  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'!   
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
. 


End file.
